


Now Who's In Charge?

by noctiscorvus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Pairings, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiscorvus/pseuds/noctiscorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a loophole and gets revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Who's In Charge?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone once asked Dean & Zachariah, what if?  
> I replied.

Zachariah's locking them in the green room, till Dean says yes, but he’s been ordered not to hurt him, Michael dislikes that kind of stuff apparently.  
So Dean’s throwing out every profanity, blasphemy and curse he can think of, tossing things across the room and decorating the walls in scrapes, cracks and whatever the hell was in those sandwiches.

It doesn’t take the hunter long to realize that Zachariah isn’t doing anything besides fuming quietly in the corner, so he rounds on him, pushes at him psychically and verbally.  
And all the angel can do is hiss and make idle threats and Dean gets it, figures out the order from up top and smirks.  
It’s not a pleasant one and for the first time, Zachariah feels a shiver run down his human spine.

He’s pushed against the wall, Dean’s body holding him there as the hunter works on opening all the buttons on his shirt, mumbling about not having done this in a while and how he always had this thing for older guys.  
Zachariah isn’t entirely sure what’s going on, till Dean leans forward and bites on the pale skin of his neck.  
He blinks, tilting his head “Are you trying to-“  
“I’m gonna fuck you, Zach. You can get with it and make this easy now, or I’ll suck you off so good, you’ll be a trembling mess and willing to agree to everything.” And Dean’s one to brag, sure, but the angel can hear the truth in those words and that shiver is back again.  
Anticipation, he realizes.  
Damnit.


End file.
